Resfriada
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Sakura ha cogido la gripe. Matar el tiempo estando sola es bastante aburrido, pero si alguien te hace compañía, la cosa cambia.


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

 **:**

 **Resfriada**

 **:**

-¿Quién es? –pregunta con voz gangosa asomándose por la mirilla.

-Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan –saluda un Kakashi al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunta sin abrir la puerta.

-Vengo a traerte algunas cosas –dice subiendo unas bolsas a la altura de la mirilla.

-Váyase, no quiere que se lo pegue.

-Dicen que una vez que has pasado la gripe no puedes volver a cogerla hasta el próximo invierno. Que tu cuerpo se ha hecho inmune a ese virus hasta su siguiente mutación.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice? –pregunta abriendo la puerta para mirarle ojerosa.

Por un segundo Kakashi no dice nada. Sólo la mira de arriba abajo, Sakura se encuentra envuelta en una gran manta.

-La gente.

-Soy médica, eso es una chorrada. Créame.

-¿Entonces puedo volver a enfermar?

-Sí –responde empujándole hacía la puerta.

-Tienes mal aspecto –dice apartándola con un par de dedos y entrando-. Por no hablar de que tu usual fuerza bruta está completamente ausente.

Sakura sólo consigue mirare con odio antes de estornudar unas cuantas veces.

-Te he traído algunas cosas –repite.

-No era necesario.

-Tú me cuidaste cuando yo enfermé.

-Estábamos de misión, no tenía muchas alternativas.

-De regreso –puntualiza-. Pudiste haberme abandonado allí, ya no era necesario –bromea.

Sakura le ignora y vuelve a su sofá, donde se hunde tapándose hasta las orejas.

Kakashi entra hasta la cocina y deja algunas cosas en la nevera y los armarios.

Sakura oye ruidos y agua correr del grifo, pero no siente fuerzas para nada, así que sólo le deja hacer.

A los pocos minutos Kakashi vuelve con una bolsa de agua caliente en una mano y con un bol en otra.

-Ten, ponte esto en la espalda, te hará bien –la dice ofreciéndola la bolsa de agua caliente.

Va hasta la mesa y deja el bol.

-Te he preparado una sopa de miso, está muy caliente, espera un poco y tómatela.

-Si papa –bromea Sakura desde el sofá.

Kakashi se gira para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Se acerca hasta ella y se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

-Tengo que irme, pero volveré luego.

-No es necesario. Puedo cuidarme solita.

-No sé… los médicos son los peores pacientes –dice muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué hace? –pregunta nerviosa por su proximidad.

-Realmente tienes muy mal aspecto.

-Gracias. Usted sabe cómo levantarme la moral.

-No sabía que se trataba de una gripe depresiva –bromea sonriente-. No tengo las indicaciones correctas para su tratamiento.

-Es sencillo. Deje a la paciente sola.

-Oh, no. A los pacientes depresivos no conviene dejarlos solos. Podrían tener tendencias suicidas.

-No se preocupe, soy más de tendencias asesinas.

-¿Eso va con la depresión? –pregunta él divertido.

-Le sorprendería.

Kakashi sonríe y Sakura intenta imitarle, pero un temblor y nuevos estornudos se lo impiden.

-Volveré pronto. Tómate la sopa –dice levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Arigato, sensei –agradece Sakura tras su manta.

Kakashi sonrie bajo la máscara antes de irse.

::::::::::::::

Cuando vuelve, Sakura se encuentra bajo la gran manta. El bol ésta vacío sobre la mesa. Y la bolsa de agua caliente en el suelo.

La pone sobre la mesa, friega el bol y vuelve junto a Sakura, que duerme profundamente. La toma en brazos envuelta en la manta y la lleva hasta su cuarto, tumbándola sobre la cama.

-Buenas noches –susurra pasando su mano por la melena rosada.

Cuando está cruzando la puerta de la habitación Sakura despierta.

-Espere –pide ella incorporándose sobre el colchón.

Kakashi se gira para verla.

-¿Te encuentras mal? –pregunta preocupado.

-No. Es sólo…

Kakashi se acerca hasta la cama de nuevo.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Yo… no sé como decir esto –confiesa avergonzada.

Kakashi la mira en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me independice hace poco…

-Lo sé.

-Y bueno… yo nunca…

-¿Sí? –pregunta Kakashi sin entender por donde va.

-Nunca he estado sola estando enferma –termina.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre había estado mi madre, o mi padre, incluso mi abuela.

-Aja.

-Sé que es un poco absurdo e infantil, pero…

-¿Quieres que me quede? –se ofrece él.

-Si no le importa –pide algo avergonzada.

Kakashi se ríe suavemente.

-No se ría. Esto es muy vergonzoso –pide sin mirarle.

-Y sin embargo me lo has pedido.

-Tengo fiebre, las defensas bajas, me pudo el miedo a morir sola.

Kakashi deja escapar una carcajada.

-Es una gripe, no vas a morir –anuncia sonriendo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Eres joven para morir por una gripe. Si yo pude con ella, tú podrás.

-Lo sé. Soy médica.

-Ahora mismo no lo pareces –dice riéndose de ella-. Pareces de nuevo esa niña de doce años que entró a mi equipo hace ya más de una década.

-Nee, nee, no se pase conmigo. Estoy enferma. Si va reírse de mi, mejor váyase. Morire sola.

Kakashi levanta la manos en gesto de rendición.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen tus padres por ti cuando estás enferma?

-Nada. En realidad pasan bastante de mi, pero reconforta saber que están ahí, que si quiero quejarme del dolor alguien me escuchará, o que si necesito un poco de agua no tendré que arrastrarme hasta la cocina como un ninja herido de gravedad.

Kakashi sonríe ante esa imagen.

-Está bien, seré tu persona para las enfermedades.

-¿Mi persona para las enfermedades? –pregunta curiosa.

-Sí. Siempre que estés enferma puedes llamarme. Escucharé tus lamentos, te traeré un vaso de agua y estaré en el salón ignorándote para que no te sientas sola.

Sakura le mira desconfiada.

-Incluso puedo prepararte algo de comer. ¿Eso lo hacía tu madre?

-No. Pero mi abuela hacía un caldo milagroso para los resfriados.

-¿Tenemos la receta? –pregunta él animado.

-No.

-Vaya, y no es ninguno de los que venden hechos, ¿verdad?

-No, me temo que no –responde ella riendo.

Kakashi la mira sonriendo.

-Descansa –la pide poniendo su mano sobre la melena rosada- estaré en el salón.

-Domo arigato.

::::::::::::::

-Sensei, ¿qué hace? –le llama entrando al salón cubierta hasta los ojos por la manta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupado.

-Sí. No puedo dormir –dice tosiendo.

Kakashi la mira preocupado.

-Ven –pide golpeando el sofá a su lado.

Sakura se acerca hasta su lado y se deja caer sobre el sofá. Kakashi pone el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Sakura.

-Tienes fiebre.

-Lo sé. Soy médica.

Kakashi sonrie bajo la máscara.

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

-¿Qué hace?

-Leo –dice mostrando su _Icha Icha_ -. ¿Quieres? –pregunta ofreciéndola el libro.

-Estoy enferma no idiota –responde ofendida.

-La lectura es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

-Hay mejores libros.

-No puedes saberlo, no lo has leído.

-No necesito leerlo.

-¿Estás juzgando un libro por sus tapas?

-Por sus tapas y por su género.

-Eso hace demasiado simple el mundo. Y aburrido.

Sakura le mira en silencio unos segundos.

-Déjeme eso –pide arrancándole el libro de las manos.

Sakura lo abre por la primera página y comienza a leerlo. Kakashi se acomoda a su lado para poder leerlo también.

Cuando llega al final de la página Sakura le mira pidiendo permiso para pasar a la siguiente.

-Terminé hace un rato. Eres bastante lenta leyendo.

-Se lo sabe de memoria, es normal que me gane –se excusa pasando de página.

Después de unas cuantas páginas más Kakashi hace crujir su cuello ganándose la mirada de Sakura.

-Espere –dice poniéndose en pie.

-¿Hum?

Le obliga a sentarse de lado, con las piernas sobre el sofá y se coloca entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él, recostada contra su pecho con las rodillas flexionadas, para que pueda seguir leyendo sobre su hombro.

-¿Mejor? –pregunta cubriéndole también a él con la manta.

-S… sí –responde él un poco desconcertado por el roce de la espalda de Sakura contra su pecho.

De ese modo Sakura sigue leyendo sosteniendo el libro en alto para que él pueda leerlo.

Kakashi no.

Kakashi ya no lee.

Kakashi ahora pierde toda la concentración y sólo cuando Sakura llega al final de la página y le mira para pedir confirmación él reacciona con una afirmación leve de cabeza.

Pero no ha leído más que la primera línea. O al menos lo ha intentando.

Nota el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo. Lo nota demasiado.

Ella sigue leyendo y pasando páginas a una velocidad que no es real para Kakashi.

El tiempo se detiene con cada respiración de Sakura, que nota contra su pecho.

Se acelera con cada risa de Sakura como respuesta involuntaria a la lectura, que provoca que se agite sobre su cuerpo.

Se detiene cada vez que Sakura voltea su rostro para indicarle que va a pasar la pagina.

Se acelera con cada pasar de página que provoca que Sakura mueva su brazo rozando su pierna.

Se detiene y se acelera por igual cada vez que ella se tensa por llegar a una parte del libro cuyo contenido Kakashi se conoce de memoria.

Y no sabe cuando ha pasado pero, bajo la manta, dos de sus dedos están acariciando el brazo de Sakura en una caricia circular y cíclica.

Y ella no ha dicho nada. Sigue girándose para pedirle permiso antes de pasar cada página.

Y si ella no dice nada, él no piensa detenerlo.

Por un momento deja de pensar y aspira suavemente sobre su pelo. Ella posiblemente no lo ha notado, pero el olor de su champú ahora invade todo su cuerpo. Y su piel se eriza bajo un nuevo roce cuando Sakura vuelve a pasar una página y deja que su mano caiga sobre la pierna de Kakashi, en vez de la suya.

Y Sakura sigue leyendo. Ajena a todo. Ajena a las sensaciones que está provocando.

-Es mejor de lo que pensaba –admite en un susurro.

No sabe si es para él o para ella misma. Pero cuando intenta responder no encuentra su voz, ya que ella comienza a mover los dedos de la mano que abandonó sobre él, dibujando pequeños ochos en la rodilla de Kakashi.

Deja caer la cabeza hacía atrás y cierra los ojos por un momento o por una eternidad, no lo tiene claro, el tiempo sigue acelerando y deteniéndose con cada pequeño movimiento de ella.

Nota que se gira buscando el cambio de página, y abre los ojos para verla mirándole fijamente.

-¿Tiene sueño?

Tiene que responder. Eso es una pregunta directa. Pero ella se ha girado entre sus piernas y está demasiado cerca como para llenar sus pulmones de aire y ser capaz de responder.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunta poniendo la mano en su frente.

-S… sí –consigue responder.

-No tiene buena cara –comenta ella separándose y sentándose a un lado.

-Estoy bien –reacciona, agita la cabeza intentando hacer desaparecer las sensaciones que aún tiene sobre la piel-. No es nada.

Habría sido ella consciente de que la estaba acariciando el brazo.

Habría sido consciente de que ella le estaba acariciando la rodilla.

-¿Quiere seguir leyendo?

Era esa una pregunta sencilla cuya respuesta no lo era en absoluto.

O eso pensaba, porque la respuesta llegó sola.

-Sí.

Sakura vuelve a acomodarse entre sus piernas recargándose de nuevo contra su pecho. Se mueve un poco sobre su cuerpo buscando la mejor posición y vuelve a abrir el libro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta sobre su hombro-. ¿Qué tal va la fiebre?

-Bastante mejor –dice sin apartar la vista del libro.

Kakashi deja caer los brazos a sus costados y flexiona sus piernas encerrando a Sakura en su interior.

Y comienza a leer de nuevo.

Pocas páginas después Sakura vuelve a dibujar ochos sobre su rodilla.

Definitivamente la lectura se había convertido en la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo.

-No es tan gráfico como pensaba –confiesa de nuevo en un susurro.

-No –es la única respuesta de Kakashi que hace mover un mechón de pelo que se escapa tras la oreja y hace cosquillas a Sakura.

Ésta aprovecha el momento para recogerse el pelo con una goma que lleva en la muñeca y estira su cuello a cada lado.

Instintivamente Kakashi sube sus manos hasta él y empieza un pequeño masaje.

Y la lectura vuelve a no tener sentido para él. No tanto para Sakura que como si no fuera con ella sigue leyendo página tras página.

-Creo que lo terminaremos está noche –se gira sonriendo y arrastrando su mano de la rodilla al muslo de Kakashi por el movimiento.

Responde. Tienes que responder. Se dice a si mismo.

-Al parecer no eres tan lenta leyendo –bromea con la voz un poco más ronca de lo habitual.

-No sé qué hora es –añadió volviendo al libro.

¿De verdad era tan ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo podía no notar que para él sólo existía ella en ese preciso momento? Sus caricias, su olor, su respirar.

Las manos de Kakashi bajan suavemente por el cuello de Sakura hasta sus hombros y siguen descendiendo bajo la manta en una caricia por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde encuentran su camino, de nuevo en ascenso, por las piernas de Sakura, descubriendo a su vez que sólo lleva un pantaloncillo corto.

Y ella por primera vez da muestra de sentir algo. Una respuesta involuntaria pero evidente. La nota contraerse bajo su caricia y puede percibir en las yemas de sus dedos cada poro de su piel.

Cómo si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera atravesado retira sus manos golpeándose mentalmente por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Gomen –susurra en su oído.

Sakura no responde, pasa la página y vuelve a poner su mano sobre la rodilla de Kakashi, donde vuelve a dibujar ochos. Cada vez más grandes, cada vez cubriendo más terreno bajando por su muslo hasta su ingle.

Ahora es él quien se tensa bajo su caricia.

Y ahora es ella quien, sujetando el libro, no es capaz de leer ni una palabra.

Lo baja apoyándolo en sus piernas y cierra los ojos echando la cabeza para atrás, recostándose todavía más sobre él.

Suelta el libro y deja que su otra mano se pierda bajo la manta sumándose a las acaricias. Acariciando el otro muslo de Kakashi que no ha perdido la tensión de su cuerpo.

Una de las manos de Sakura se detiene a media altura de su muslo y siente la presión de los dedos en una llamada de atención al tiempo presente.

Como si no hubiera respirado en los últimos minutos toma una cantidad de aire exagerada que deja escapar poco a poco cuando la presión sobre su muslo desaparece.

Y vuelve a sentir su cuerpo, y lleva sus manos de vuelta al cuerpo de Sakura, acariciando sus piernas hasta donde la longitud de sus brazos le permiten.

Ella deja escapar un suave gemido y sube una de sus manos por encima de su cabeza para sujetarse del cuello de Kakashi mientras se estira sobre su cuerpo como si hubiera estado más de las horas necesarias en una misma posición.

Y él vuelve a tensarse al notar a Sakura resbalar por su cuerpo con la firme mano anclada a su cuello.

Cuando termina de estirarse, sin soltarse de su cuello, deja caer el libro del sofá girándose entre sus piernas.

Momento en que él se inclina todo lo que puede hacia atrás intentando disponer de un espacio mínimo para respirar, cosa que se ha dificultado terriblemente cuando ella ha decidido girarse. Pero el agarre en su cuello no se lo permite.

Ella le mira sonriente. Él la mira desorientado.

Ella acerca el rostro hasta el suyo y con la nariz acaricia su nariz.

Y se apartar para sonreírle de nuevo.

Y él la mira inseguro por unos segundos.

En un rápido movimiento completamente impulsivo se lleva la mano a la mejilla y la baja arrastrando la máscara fuera de su cara.

La rodea por la cintura y la pega completamente a él besando sus labios con fuerza.

Sakura deja escapar un gemido contra sus labios antes de abrazarse a su cuello.

Y decide que es señal suficiente como para buscar el acceso a su boca.

El tiempo se detiene.

Nota como Sakura lucha contra él por acceder a su boca.

Lo que había empezado como una caricia se traduce en una violenta pulsación de un cuerpo sobre otro que buscan de algún modo estar más cerca uno del otro más allá de lo físico.

Sus manos recorren desde el cuello de Sakura, sujetándola firmemente contra sus labios, hasta su trasero, donde sus manos se pierden en el interior de sus muslos levantando sus piernas y obligándola a pasarlas por encima de las suyas para quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella todavía abrazada a su cuello deja que unas de las manos baje por dentro de su camiseta por su espalda, y una descarga eléctrica le recorre la columna vertebral.

Se incorpora con ella y la obliga a enredar las piernas en su cintura sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando intenta levantarse tropieza con la manta que había resbalado desde el sofá y caen abrazados al suelo.

Sakura es la primera en reírse contra los labios de Kakashi.

Segundos después Kakashi también empieza a reír.

Sakura rueda fuera de él y ambos quedan tumbados boca arriba, uno junto al otro.

-Mi abuela no hacía esto –bromea mirándole de reojo.

Kakashi la mira serio.

-Me gustaría ser tu persona para todo –dice en un susurro rodando para quedar sobre ella y volviendo a besarla.

:::::

::


End file.
